That's What She Said
by an inferiority complex
Summary: “Shut up! Just stop!” Bex screamed. “Okay! Okay!” Grant surrendered, knowing not to disobey Bex. It wouldn’t end well. For anyone. But he couldn’t pass up such an opportunity so he said… “That’s what she said!” "GRANT!" Bex/Grant. One-shot.


AN: Wow. I haven't written a GG fic in _forever_. Well, a happy one. ;)  
Has anyone heard Tyler Ward on YouTube? Because if you haven't you should look him up, he's amazing. :)

Bex was sitting beside Grant and she _should_ have been enjoying her French toast but instead she was having to restrain herself from making it to where Grant would be _ecstatic_ to only land in the hospital for a couple of_ months_.  
Cammie had spit coffee on her and orange juice had poured on her by Liz. And it was all Grant's fault. Grant and his stupid innuendos.  
It all started when they were watching a movie a couple of nights ago and one character uttered those four _dreadful _words she would be forced to hear from the Greek God himself for _days_. Every time someone said anything, he could find a way to say those words and it would actually make sense.  
But bloody hell, it was annoying. Those stupid four little words.  
That's. What. She. Said.  
No one could say _anything _without him saying those stupid, annoying words.  
Thus Cammie spitting out her coffee and Liz completely missing the cup her orange juice was intended to go in. All of this creating a drenched and very upset Bex.  
And when Bex happy, _nobody_ was happy.  
Bex started breathing deeply and counting to ten.  
Normally he would already be on the ground in tears but she actually _liked_ this boy and making him cry wasn't the best way to let him know that.  
So, she was trying and just as she got to seven and the anger had _almost_ completely vanished that son of a biscuit eating bulldog said it _again_ and the anger flared right back up again.  
"_Shut up_! _Just stop_!" Bex screamed.  
"Okay! Okay!" Grant surrendered, knowing not to disobey Bex. It wouldn't end well. For anyone.  
But he couldn't pass up such an opportunity so he said…  
"That's what she said!" Grant laughed and bumped fists with some guy named Todd. As he was doing so he knocked over the syrup…onto Bex.  
_"Grant!"_  
"Yeah?" He turned away from Todd, still laughing at his immaturity.  
Her hand was twitching, as if it wanted to hit him. _Hard_.  
But Bex was just so _mad_. So mad that tears decided to make a guest appearance. And that was not acceptable. Tears were a sign of weakness. Like apologies. And instead of hitting Grant like she _really_ wanted to, she ran upstairs to her room.  
xxxxxxxxxbex+grant=lovexxxxxxxxxxbex+grant=lovexxxxxxxxxxxxxbex+grant=lovexxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Grant just sat at the table for a minute before Cammie kicked Zach to make him kick Zach so he would run after her. It was his entire fault anyway.  
"Damn it." He said before running up to the girls' room like Bex just had.  
He got to the door and knocked. (He didn't need to, he could get if he wanted without difficulty but he was just being polite.)  
"Go away, Cammie." Bex said, figuring her best friend would be the one to come after her. And would respect her enough to just leave her alone and not pick the lock.  
Grant shrugged and picked the lock. He came into the room and saw Bex dabbing at her shirt and muttering something so low he couldn't hear.  
But he didn't manage to catch a few words: perverted, bloody, sexist, pig.  
"Aw." He said and Bex quickly spun around and Grant could see the tear tracks on her face.  
"Get out before I kill you." She stated. It wasn't a usual Bex threat full of malice but instead she sounded weary as if she just wished he would leave her alone. She walked over and got a new shirt from off her bed and began to take her old one off.  
"What are you doing?!?" Grant squeaked.  
"I'm changing. In case you don't remember I got coffee, orange juice, and syrup all over me. It was all your fault." She stated slipping her new shirt on. "Bloody bastard."  
Grant was still staring at her as if she had three heads.  
"Oh what? You've never seen a girl in a bra before? All those innuendos of yours make it seem otherwise." She said sarcastically and rolling her eyes.  
"Is that your mad about?" Grant looked at her, confused.  
"No, I'm mad that _because _of your stupid, annoying innuendos I got drenched all over me, embarrassed in front of everyone and now I look like crap when I spent hours this morning getting ready for…" Bex froze forgetting that the person she spent so long getting ready for was the very person she was talking to.  
"And it's all because of you and your stupid innuendos!" She finished and walked over to her bed to get the necklace she'd laid there.  
"Bex." Grant said putting his hand on her shoulder. Bex automatic reaction was to flip him over, so she did.  
Grant just rolled his eyes as if getting thrown on the floor was just a hassle and didn't really hurt.  
"Bex." He said again and he took the necklace out of her hands and put on her neck.  
Bex shivered as his fingertips brushed her skin.  
_Bloody hell! I'm turning into a puddle of mud! Is this how Cammie feels all the time?!?  
_She turned around and Grant smiled at her.  
"It was for me wasn't it?"  
"No! It bloody hell was not!" Her accent thick as she got defensive.  
"It ----"  
She was cut off by Grant's lips on hers.  
He pulled away and once again she was melting.  
In her mind she was thinking _What on earth is happening to me?!?! I'm turning into a pansy!!!!  
_But the only thing she could say was…  
"Wow."  
Grant smiled and slowly started backing up toward the door. Once his hand was on the doorknob, he said it.  
"That's what she said!"  
He tried to run but she tackled him anyway.  
"You haven't been properly punished." She grinned at him and he started to protest but once he realized what kind of punishment she was referring to he agreed.  
"No, I haven't."  
As Grant was being punished Bex's breakfast got cold. But she didn't care.  
She preferred Grant over French toast any day.  
Well almost every day. She had to get through Monday's somehow.

AN: That is horrible. OOC and everything. Ugh. I'm sorry. :(  
Review and tell me how to improve so the next one want be as terrible as this? :)

BB


End file.
